Ava & Stitch
by Mighty ANT
Summary: Ava is somehow transported to the lilo and stitch world, and soon gains a new ohana. though, evil is lurking, and hamsterviel returns, with a new/old minion! will the ohana be able to defeat him, or will hamsterviel prevail? -Old Story-
1. Chapter 1

Ava & Stitch

_**Don't worry; lilo is still in this story**. Anyway, I don't own Lilo & Stitch, much to my chagrin. Also, the Ava in this story is not the same one from my invader zim story; they are 2 different Ava's_

_Oh, and I DON'T OWN LILO & STITCH!*lawyers walk away disappointed*_

_Kay, now here's her profile_

_Name: Ava_

_Age: 13 ½_

_Height: bout 5 ft more or less_

_Eye color: dark green_

_Hair: dark brown-shoulder length- straight_

_Wearing: dark blue jean shorts-end just above knees- dark purple short sleeved shirt-black hem on the sleeves, and on the bottom of the shirt, and a black heart in the middle-black converse_

_Loves: sandwiches, scary movies, Elvis, the color black, purple, and grey_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 1 Kauai

I suddenly woke up, to feel sand underneath me, and hot sun on my face I sat up and looked around. _Where the fudge am I! _It seemed to be about early afternoon, and I was on the beach, surrounded by tourists, in who knows where! Then I looked down, and jumped up, pretty freaked out. I was a cartoon! I mean, I looked like I was drawn by the Disney people! I mean it was cool and all and everything felt the same, but absolutely nothing looked the same. _Ok, calm down, try an remember how I got here ._I remember waking up this morning, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, with milk, and sitting down to watch TV. Then I'd suddenly woken up here! _Well that didn't help. _I looked around the beach, and saw that I was pretty close to the water. I back away from the water's edge, lightening fast. After I'd calmed down, I stood up, to look for some sign as to where I was. I saw that how these people looked, was extremely familiar. Then I noticed a shaved ice stand. I checked my pockets, to see if the ten bucks I always had with me was there. It was. I walked up to the stand, and to my surprise, I saw that the vendor looked like a walking icicle. Literally. His skin was a white/blue, and as smooth as ice. He also seemed extremely familiar, though I shook it off, and asked if he could break a ten. He nodded, and took the money, and replaced it with eight dollars. Then he looked at me like he was asking, "So, what do ya want?"

"Oh! Can I have blue raspberry?"

He nodded, and took a snow cone, cone out of the ice chest thing, and shaved ice somehow appeared on it, and he poured the flavoring on.

"Uh, thanks," I told him, kind of confused as to how the shaved ice had appeared. I just shook my head. I had to figure out where I was! So I went up to a random person, some really burned shirtless guy, who had a mint chocolate chip ice cream in his hand, told me that I was on Hawaii. _Hawaii! In some other dimension or world, or whatever! Even that shirtless dude looked familiar!_ I kept walking around the beach, not having any idea as to how I was getting home, when after about half an hour of walking, I came up to a cliff, that had a bench farther back. I sat down, and just looked at the horizon, when I heard voices, coming from behind me. I looked behind me, to see a Hawaiian girl about my age, with long black hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and a red dress with white flower prints. Next to her was a blue... thing. It was blue, for one thing, with large spade shaped ears, and solid black eyes. Not that I wasn't saying it wasn't cute, it was adorable! But I noticed it was walking on two legs, but when they saw me, it went down to four. The girl looked from the blue thing, to me. "Uh, hi," she said

"Hi"

"What are you doing on Elvis's bench?"

My eyes widened. "This is Elvis's bench!" I couldn't believe it. I absolutely loved Elvis, and I was sitting were he'd sat no more than 50 years ago. "Whoa," I said

"I know cool right!"The girl said enthusiastically.

I nodded. "totally."

She nodded as well, then said,"oh, I'm Lilo, and this is Stitch", point to the blue thing,"my dog."

I looked at Stitch skeptically, who stared at me right back. _Why do I get the feeling he wants to throw a book at my head? _Then I realized why everything looked to familiar. I was in the Lilo & Stitch universe! But I was obviously after all the movies and TV shows, since Lilo seemed to be about my age.

"Oh, I'm Ava", I said, zoning back in

She looked at me, her head cocked slightly to the side. "Do you live on the island?" she asked me

"Oh, no."

"Then you're a tourist?"

"Err, not exactly," I said beginning to get nervous

She looked at me confused. "Then how _did_ you get here?"

"I'm not exactly sure"

She looked even more confused, Stitch too,"what do you mean?"

"I have no idea how I got here. I was at home, then next thing I knew, I was on the beach."

Lilo's eyes widened, and she turned to Stitch. They seem to speak to each other silently, when she turned back to me. "You could probably stay with us."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother!"

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I can't just leave you with nowhere to stay!"

"Well, alright, but shouldn't you tell your par-family that I'm staying?" I caught myself just before saying parents, remembered what had happened to Lilo's.

Lilo waved it aside, "ill tell them when we get there."

"Alright", I said shrugging. Then I turned to Stitch."Hi," I said, hoping he'd reply, but he just stared at me, and said, "bark, bark!" very unconvincingly.

* * *

Line Break

Lilo, Stitch, and I had to stop at Nani's workplace, after managing to convince Lilo to tell her that "I'd be staying", as she put it. We walked through the back door, and when Lilo called Nani, who looked pretty surprised that Lilo had an actual friend with her, and told her that I didn't remember how I'd gotten here, and that I had nowhere to stay. I tried not to eavesdrops, but it was pretty hard. It seemed that Stitch was trying to eavesdrop too, seeing how he kept leaning his head toward the door. "I heard Nani saying something about how you just can't invite strangers to stay at your house, yada yada, and lilo was telling her how I had nowhere to go again, and Nani seemed to cave. I turned to Stitch, and aked,"is Nani scary when she's angry?" and he seemed like he was about to nod, when he remembered he was supposed to be a dog. Lilo then came back out smiling, so I guessed it had been a success. "She said you can stay!" she exclaimed happily, confirming my thoughts. "Cool!" I said, also enthusiastically.

"c'mon, you've gotta see our house!"

Even though I already knew what it looked like, I had of course, never actually been there, so I exclaimed,"kay, let's go!"

* * *

Line BREAK 

Soon, we were in front of Lilo's house, which looked completely AWESOME! I was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Just outside the front door, Lilo stopped, and turned to Stitch, who nodded, and went through eh doggy door in front. After a few moments, I heard voices from inside, when I suddenly remembered, _Jumba and Pleakley! My absolute favorite Disney characters! _I took a deep breath, and calmed down. Then, the door opened, to show Pleakley with his horrible disguise, of a short black wig (A/N: the one in the first movie) with an orange Hawaiian dress, with similar pattern to that of Lilo's.

"Ah, you must be Lilo's friend!"

"Um, yeah," is aid somewhat nervously

"Where is new friend of Lilo?" an accented voice asked.

I turned to see Jumba, who was walking into the kitchen. He wore his usual Hawaiian shirt, and red mustache, with sunglasses.

I waved shyly. "Hi, I'm Ava."

"Ava! Well I hope you and Lilo don't get into any trouble," Pleakley said to both me and Lilo.

"Course we won't'" lilo said, though we both smiled cutely.

"Haha! They are very alike!" Jumba said,"will both cause trouble."

I mock gasped. "Cause trouble? Us? Of course not!"

Though, right after I said that, Lilo and I ran out of the room, me following her, since I wasn't supposed to know the layout of the house. We stopped outside the elevator, when my eyes got all huge. "Whoa. That's cool."

"Yeah, I know," Lilo answered.

As we went up the elevator, I asked," so who were those guys?"

"Oh, those were my Aunt Pleakley and Uncle Jumba"

"Aha. Cool"

Then the elevator stopped, and we got off. The room was circular, with a large wooden bunk bed, along with various rugs, and scattered objects all over the place. It looked awesome. And I told her that. "Oh thanks!" she said smiling.

"Kay, so you'll be staying here." Then she pushed something on the way, and a portion of the wall came down, to make a makeshift bed. "whoa." She then threw me a pillow and blanket, which I placed all pretty-like on the bed. "Wanna go get some lunch?"? She then asked

I nodded; the only thing id eaten was shaved ice. When we got down stairs, I saw that her "aunt" Pleakley was cooking food. I immediately blanched, and looked at Lilo."Um, is hi-her food….edible?"

"Well…more or less. She got better."

"Great" but as I stepped inside, I smelled, what seemed to be meat.

"What're you making?" I asked him

He turned around to look at me, and said,"I believe you call them, hamburgers?"

I nodded, and leaned in closer to see what exactly he was making. I was surprised to see that it looked pretty standard. The meat and stuff. But then he opened a cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce. My eyes widened,"gah! What you doing!"

He paused, holding the bottle. "What? Hot sauce makes it delicious!"

I looked at him weirdly. I took the bottle of hot sauce out of his hands, and put me back into the cabinet. "Most hu-people don't like hot sauce in their burgers." I caught myself before I said human, since they didn't know that I knew. "They don't!"

I shook my head. Only with a couple things, unless they like really spicy food. "

"Then how _do_ you make them?"

I sighed. I took a spatula out of a drawer. "Like this," I said, flipping the burger, so the other side cooked.

He looked at it in fascination. "Then what?"

I continued flipping it through it was cooked, and then I took out a bun, and placed the meat on it. "Then, you can put ketchup, mustard, or whatever on it."

"ohm", then he proceeded to continue making them, with me watching of course.

Then, about 10 minutes later they were all done, and we placed them on plates, and I came out of the kitchen, and called," lunch's ready!"

I heard Lilo, and what sounded like Stitch, groan. "Come on! I'm sure you'll like it!"

They then trudged in, and sat down.

I and Pleakley brought out the hamburgers, along with the condiment bottles separately. We placed each plate in front of everyone, and I noticed that Jumba wasn't here yet. "Um, Uncle Jumba ..?"

Pleakley frowned. "Ill get him," he said as he got up. I watched him leave, and I heard him yelling at Jumba." The foods ready!"

"Bah! I don't want your sad excuse for food!"

"I made it good this time!" Pleakley protested

"Gah! Fine, but if is bad Jumba will not be coming for your food anymore!"

"Fine!"  
Then they both came and sat down. Jumba looked at his burgers skeptically, (I'd made his extra big) as did Lilo and Stitch. "Just try it!" I cried exasperated. They all cautiously picked up their burgers, except for me and Pleakley, who had begun to put hot sauce into his burger, while I just sat there, wanted to see their reactions. As they slowly bit into heir food, I saw their faces fill with wonder. Stitch pretty much horked his down his throat, and Lilo was eating rather earnestly and Jumba was just staring at his burger in shock. "Pleakley, _you _made this?" he asked incredulously.

"yes!" he protested, though I couldn't help but, but in,"with some help."

"You helped Pleakley make actually good food?" Jumba asked

I nodded, trying to contain my grin. Pleakley scowled. "Though, I only made one burger, he-she made the rest," I said, trying to give him some credit.

"Yeah!"

By then Lilo had finished, and asked me," wanna go back up to my room?" I nodded, but not before I took my plate back to the sink, and washed it. I felt everyone staring at me, so I turned around and everyone was indeed staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"y-you're doing dishes!" Pleakley said, shocked.

"Uh, yeah...?"

Jumba shook his head. "Please ignore them, is that most people here do not do dishes. Pleakley does", he said, pointing at said alien.

I shrugged. "well, she could use some help," and I continued to wash my plate till it was clean, and I dried it, and placed it back in a cabinet. "Let's go," I said, turning to Lilo. She nodded, and before I knew it, we were back in her room. She set her record player (_whoa! Haven't seen one those before!)_And we danced around to various songs from the King, like A little Less Conversation, Rubbernecking, Hound Dog, etc. about halfway through our dancing, Stitch came up, and we danced with his as well. I saw that he forgot he was a dog for a minute, since he began to dance on two legs, but I averted my gaze, and pretended I hadn't noticed. Then I picked him up, and we danced around the room, then Lillo did the same. Well also sang along, though horribly, it was fun. Soon, we all collapsed on the ground, dead tired. I looked out the window, and saw it was already getting dark! I nudged Lilo, and told her. "Oh! Nani'll be getting back from work!" then stitch pulled on her dress a little. She looked down."Yeah Stitch?"

I pretended to be interested with Scrump, while Lilo and Stitch spoke quietly. "Oh yeah!" she suddenly exclaimed

I looked back at her. "What?"

"Tonight's movie night!" she said happily "we watch a super scary movie all night long!"

"Ohhhh, awesome!"

She nodded, and we all crammed into the elevator, and then ran into the kitchen, were we say Pleakley wrestling with a large chicken. "what the?"

"Pleakley! What are you doing?" Lilo cried

"I'm making chicken!"

"Oh god. Pleakley, why don't I make dinner?" I told him.

"Oh, well-"

"Yeah, Pleakley, that's a good idea," Lilo said, while letting the chicken go. It squawked, and ran out the front door, that had just been opened by Nani. She watched the running form of the chicken for a minute, before saying,"Pleakley, what did I tell you about bring _live _animals inside?"

"I was going to make chicken," Pleakley protested.

"Uh, how bout I make food?" I suggested

Nani turned to look at me. "You can cook?" she asked skeptically.

Lilo answered for me. "Yeah! She taught Pleakley how to make actually good hamburgers!"

Nani, impressed by this, said ok, but only if it was something simple. And I had one thing in mind. _Sandwiches._


	2. Chapter 2:Scary Movie

Ch. 2- Scary Movie

_Jessica12357- I know, Jumba's awesome!XD anyway, thank u for readin my FF, I totally love yours!_

_Pokemonsora01-Reuben shall be in the story soon! in a more important role than usual…..(NOT REUBENxOC!)_

_Needles626-thank you for reading!_

_Oh, I'm like, super weird, every other day I have a different song stuck in my head! Today it's "Dig a Little Deeper" from Princess and the Frog! GAH! Anyway…Stitch?_

_**Stitch: ih?**_

_**Me: would you mind?**_

_**Stitch: naga. Victory 4 ZIM not own us. That good?**_

_**Me: yes stitch, that was very good. Now on to the story!*points finger into air dramatically* **_

Ava's POV

While I was in the kitchen getting all the supplies to make sandwiches, I heard Lilo and Stitch getting the living room ready for the movie. I saw Lilo carrying blankets, and a couple pillows, even Stitch, though I looked away tactfully, whenever he walked by on two legs, carrying something. I saw Jumba and Pleakley come into the living room too. I poked my head out of the kitchen doorway and asked them all," what kinda sandwiches do ya want?"

"Peanut butter!" lilo exclaimed

Stitch looked like he was about to answer as well, but lilo quickly covered his mouth with her hand, and said," Stitch'll want ham, turkey, and mustard."

"Ok", I said shrugging, "and you guys?" I asked Jumba and Pleakley, cocking my head in their direction

Jumba opened his mouth to speak, showing his blue mouth, tongue, and tusks, when Pleakley cut it, "me and Jumba will have a….BLT I believe it's called?"

I nodded, while Jumba glared daggers at Pleakley

"What?" Pleakley asked defensively. "You have to start eating healthier!"

(A/N: Jumba and Pleakley are still wearing their disguises, much to Pleakley's enjoyment and Jumba's chagrin)

I chuckled, and went back into the kitchen.

Nani had told me earlier that she wanted a plain turkey sandwich, so I began making all the sandwiches. In about 10 minutes all the sandwiches were done, and stacked up on a plate. "Here ya go," I said as I placed them on the coffee table. Everyone quickly grabbed one, and ate them equally as fast. I grabbed my own grilled cheese, and ate it slowly, while everyone else devoured theirs. "Mmmmm! It's almost as good as Reuben's!" Lilo exclaimed

Stitch nodded. "Is much better that the "food" Pleakley makes", Jumba agreed

"Hey!" Pleakley protested

"Who's Reuben?" I asked, though I felt I already knew the answer

"Oh, um, he's our friend who makes really good sandwiches too", lilo said cautiously.

I nodded. "I'll have to meet him."  
Line Break

Soon everyone was finished eating their sandwiches and was done getting everything set up for the movie. There were 3 _huge _bowls of popcorn, which I appreciated loving popcorn so much, I could have eaten all the popcorn in one of the bowls myself. Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani sat on the sofa with 2 bowls of popcorn, while me, Lilo, and Stitch sat on the floor, with one bowl, in front of the TV. I wrapped my blanket around myself, as Lilo turned the TV on. She pressed the _ON _button, and the movie began. It was about this giant ant that was killing everyone and stuff. (A/N: the same movie in Lilo & stitch 2!XD) when the monster was being "born", I heard Jumba sniff and say, "Is so beautiful!"

I chuckled, and continued to watch the movie. Soon the monster ate someone, and their bones tumbles down a hill, (A/N: if you are as much as a lilo & stitch lover as me, you know what happens next) and Pleakley made a disgusted sound, as he gulped, looking at the TV. _Just like the 2__nd__ movie _I thought, smiling_. _ Soon the movie was over, as the giant ant destroyed the whole city, before being blown up, by some missiles that appeared out of nowhere. As Lilo turned off the TV, we both yawned, and Nani said,"ok, up to bed."

I nodded obligingly, though Lilo pouted slightly, though I could tell she was as dead tired as I was. "What about Stitch?" I asked her, pointing at Stitch's passed out form. Lilo groaned. "Can you help me carry him?"

I nodded, and I grabbed his feet, Lilo under his arms, and we carried him sleepily upstairs. Me and Lilo dumped him on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed, and began to gasp for air. "Whoa," I said between gasps, "he _is_ heavy."

Lilo nodded, not capable of speech at the moment. Then she suddenly remembers something. She quickly went to her dresser, and got out a pair of sweats and a plain white shirt. "here", she said handing them to me, "for PJ'S"

I nodded smiling, "thanks."

I asked where the bathroom was, and I went down the elevator. I silently crept into the bathroom, and changed quickly, but as I was about to go back upstairs, I heard Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani speaking in hushed tones in the living room. Curiosity getting the better of me, I crept up the doorway, and stood silently, waiting for them to speak. "Do you think we can trust her Nani?" I heard Pleakley asking

"Well, she's just a kid, it's not like she can do anything," Nani said

"But what if she's some alien in disguise!" Pleakley cried franticly, though quietly.

"Is possible. Though would have to be very high-tech hologram to make her look that human," I heard Jumba's (awesome) accented voice say.

"Could you somehow check if she's alien or not?" Nani asked

"Without hurting her," Nani said, probably to cut off something Jumba had been about to say.

"I can have 626 check if she has some sort of bracelet , or necklace that could be hologram projector," Jumba suggested

"Alright," Nani said.

After that, I quickly, and still silently, crept up to the elevator, and went back up, soundlessly.

**OHHHH WHAT'LL happen next? Is Ava an alien? no. but **_**they **_**don't know that! XD anyway, R&R **

**P.S. Ava is Mexican, just so ya know. She just doesn't look it very much**


	3. Chapter 3:Pocket watch

Ch. 3 Pocket watch

_Song stuck in my head: Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

_Third chapter!XD SHOUT OUT to all that read my story. Even if you didn't review *glares at those who didnt*_

_I OWN NOTHING! Except for a stitch plushie!XD _

No One's POV

It was early in the morning, about 7. Jumba had told Stitch late the other night to see if Ava had any bracelets on necklaces, something that could be used as a hologram projector. So far, all he'd found on her wrist was a multicolored string bracelet, and a rubber band. But then he saw a chain coming out of her pocket. He pulled it out slowly, and out came a pocket watch. It had a silver chain and handle, with the back of it silver as well, inside it, it was a midnight blue, and the numbers and the rim were gold. The chain had a little hooky-thing to hold the watch in place.

"Ooh!"He said quietly, but appreciatively

_This must be it! _Stitch thought.

Then, just as he stepped onto the elevator, Ava's eyes shot open. She turned her head to look at him, and he saw that she wasn't at all surprised to see him on to legs. Then, her simple stare, turned into a full out glare, that would have put Cobra to shame. (A/N: unintentional rhyming)

"Stitch!" she yelled, while he made a small "eep!" sound, and went down the elevator. Her hands clenched, she jumped onto the elevator the second it came back up. Stitch had begun walking to Jumba, who was in the kitchen, to show him the watch, when he heard the elevator come down.

He heard her scream, "STITCH!" as she came barreling in. before he could even react, she had ripped the watch out of his hands, and was holding it to her chest. "DON'T TOUCH THIS, DON'T EVER TOUCH IT!" she yelled, sounding like Lilo when Stitch touched the photo of her parents all those years ago. Just then Lilo came in, and when Stitch turned back to Ava, he saw she was crying. She then ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Everyone just stood where they were in shock. "Stitch, what did you do?" lilo asked him.

"Eh, Jumba told me check if watch was hologram projector."

She whipped her head to glare at Jumba.

"What?" he asked

"Why did you tell Stitch to do that?"

"Had to check if she was alien, could have been bad."

"Did you see her? She's not an alien!" she sighed. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her. C'mon Stitch, you need to apologize."

Stitch nodded and they walked out the door, at the same time Pleakley walked out of the bed room. "Hey! What I miss?"

Line Break 

Jumba's POV

_Strange_. The girl, Ava, had not been at all surprised by my or 626's appearance, not even the fact that 626 had been walking on two legs. Almost, as is she already knew we were aliens.

As I watched Lilo and 626 leave, Pleakley came in, of course, right after everything had happened.

"What I miss?" he asked, while I simply stared at him with a disbelieving look on my face. _How had he _not_ heard all of that? _I sighed.

"I told 626 to check if Ava had anything that could be hologram projector," I told the one eyed alien

"Did he find anything?" he asked, getting milk and eggs, and such, to make breakfast.

"Yes, but it turned out to be of importance to other girl."

"Whadaya mean?"

"When she saw 626 had it, she ripped it out of hands, and began to cry."

"Oh my. That's not good."

I shook my head. "And what's more, she was not surprised by my and 626's appearances."

"She saw you without your disguise!" Pleakley cried

"Yes, but as said before, other girl was not surprised. Almost like she already knew."

"h-how could she know? Our disguises are foolproof!"

I just looked at Pleakley skeptically. "No matter, we will have to keep a close eye on other girl."

Line Break

Ava was sitting on the "Elvis Bench" overlooking the ocean. She stared down at her pocket watch sadly, though would jump when a particularly large wave would crash into the shore. She sighed, and then heard a noise behind her. She whipped her head around, to see Lilo and Stitch, standing there. _Déjà vu, _she thought. She saw that Stitch was on four legs again. Ava sighed irritably. "I know you can walk on two legs, ya know?"

Stitch looked up at Lilo, who nodded. Stitch then stood on two legs. Ava nodded slightly, before turning back to her watch. "I'm guessing that important to you," Lilo said, walking up to the bench.

Ava nodded, though it was barely noticeable. "It-it's the only thing I have from my parents."

Lilo's head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?"

Ava sighed. "I don't have any parents. They abandoned me, and I've been in and out of foster homes all my life."

Lilo's mouth opened, to make a small "o" shape. Stitch just looked plain guilty.

"If it helps, I don't have parents either," Lilo said, sadly

Ava smiled slightly. "Then we're two of a kind," putting a comforting hand on Lilo's shoulder, before turning back to her watch. Then Stitch stepped forward. "Ih, Stitch sokka," he said sorrowfully.

Ava smiled again, "its okay Stitch."

Then Ava moved the watch slightly, and Lilo saw a quick glint on the back. She looked at it questionably, and then asked," is there something on the back?"

Ava nodded, then turned the watch around, to show an inscription, but in another language. All lilo could read was the name, _Ava. _

Lilo squinted. "What does it say?"

"Oh, right, it's in Spanish. It says _Para nuestra bella hija, Ava. _For our beautiful daughter, Ava."

Lilo looked up at Ava, who was once again looking depressed. "I've had this for as long as I can remember."

"So, you don't have any ohana?" Lilo asked, cautiously

Ava shook her head. "when people found out I was probably, an "alien"*", she said bitterly," they gave me away right away. I've never had a solid home, since I kept moving around."

"Well, me and stitch, we can be your ohana."

Ava smiled, though genuine this time."I'd like that."

**_any suggestions to what Jumba's nickname for Ava should be?_**

_And yes, that WAS real Spanish. I'm Mexican!_

_PLZ R&R!Anyway, you should listen to the songs in Lilo & Stitch-my personal fave is "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride-listen to it!_

*alien=illegal alien-not outer space alien


	4. Chapter 4:experiments

Ch. 5-Expirements

_Song stuck in my head at this second: Don't go breaking my heart_

_OK, so you all saw how Ava's an (awesome) Mexican, who can read and speak in Spanish, unlike SOME people I know. And Reuben shall come in soon. Btw, should Gantu be in this story? He'd be evil though….._

**if i owned lilo & stitch i wouldnt be writing fanfictions now would i?**

Ava's POV

After both of our little sob stories, we went back to Lilo's house. As we walked through the front door, before we could bolt for Lilo's room, Nani was looming over us, looking enraged. "Where we you!" she screamed

I started to panic, but Lilo, looking completely calm, said,"Jumba made Ava cry." While that wasn't _entirely _true, it had been Jumba who told Stitch to look for anything that could be a hologram projector. _So yeah, I guess it was Jumba's fault. _"Gah! Do not be dragging Jumba into this!" he cried from the kitchen

"Well, _you_ told Stitch to look for a "hologram projector", Lilo said, making air quotes

"Was to ensure safety of little girl! And Nani told me to!"

Lilo turned to Nani. "NANI!"

"What! I wanted to make sure she wasn't gonna hurt you or anything!"

I watched them with muted fascination while they bickered back and forth. I could tell this would take a while, so I sat down on the couch. I sat with my head in my hands, when Stitch came up to me, still on two legs. He stared at me, his cocked a little to the side. I sighed, "What?"

"Ava, not surprised?"

"Whadaya mean?"

Stitch seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Why wasn't small girl surprised by appearances?" Jumba asked, coming into the living room.

"Oh, well I kinda suspected, and no offence, but your disguises aren't that great."

Jumba snorted,"Jumba is knowing that, Pleakley thinks the disguises are "fantastic", he said, making air quotes.

I laughed."I can see that." Just then, a certain one eyed alien walked into the living room."Jumba, if you're gonna build some evil genius machine, why can't you clean up after your-Gah!" he cried, when he saw me. "I don't have my disguise!"

"Do not be panicking Pleakley, she already knows." Jumba told the hysteric alien.

"Ah, wait, what?"

Jumba and me sighed irritably, "I know you're an alien," I explained to Pleakley

"Ohhh,"

Jumba and I rolled our eyes.

"So, how did you guys get here?" I asked, interlocking my fingers and placing them in my lap

"Ah, I believe Little Girl can explain better," Jumba said, beckoning Lilo to come forward with Stitch.

So, Lilo told me everything, which I of course, already knew, but they didn't know that, so I listened intently. It was much more interesting from their point of view. She told me about how she had lost her parents and so it was only her and Nani, then she wished on a falling star for a friend, and she got Stitch. She told me about their adventures, all the experiments they caught, and how they defeated Hamsterviel and his evil Leroy clones. "Whoa", was all I could say when she finished.

"that's so cool!"

She nodded, and asked, excitedly,"Do you wanna meet the experiments?"

"Of course!"

Line Break

So after a quick breakfast, of sandwiches which I smuggled past Pleakley, we were off. We stopped at the lighthouse, were I met Sparky, one of my favorite experiments. It seemed he had learned some more English because he was able to understand me.

After running around the lighthouse for about half an hour, we left to check up on LAX, at the airport. While Lilo & stitch went to go look for him, I, being my lazy self, sat down on a bench to wait for them. I stretched and looked around. _Shouldn't be that hard to find a pink parrot alien. _

I then noticed Lilo & stitch coming back, though they were alone.

"No luck?" I asked them once they were closer

Lilo shook her head discouraged

I shrugged,"oh well."

Suddenly, I heard an evil chuckle from behind me, and I was zapped with something. I turned around to see LAX, stepping out of the plants behind me, acting innocent.

Lilo gasped, "LAX!" then turned back to me

I just there blinking, "what?"

"Well, don't you feel like you're on vacation?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her weirdly

"Cousin, make people lazy," Stitch explained

"Well, I don't feel any different," I said, scratching my head

"Maybe, it's because you were already lazy!" lilo exclaimed, realization dawning on her

I nodded," yeah, probably."

"Well, do you want to meet some other experiments?"

I nodded excitedly, standing up, though I turned back to LAX, and waved goodbye.

Line BREAK 

By then it was lunch time, so we walked over to French Fry's, the stand that belonged to the experiment French Fry. I saw he spoke only French, and Tantalong, but I had learned a bit of French in school. As we walked up to the stand I called," Bonjour!" in near perfect French

French fry turned to look at me surprised, but he quickly smiled, "heheh, Bonjour, mademoiselle."

1-"_qu'est-ce que vous avez à manger_? ' i asked him

2-'_oh, nous avons, hamburgers, fritas françaises, des hot-dogs ! _

3-"_Oh, comment delicious!" _

Lilo and stitch just stared at me in shock.

"What?"

"How do you know how to speak French? I though you only knew Spanish!"

I looked at her quizzically, "at my school you could have either Spanish or French class, and since I already knew Spanish, I took French."

"Ohhhh,"

"_Bon appétit!"_ French Fry exclaimed

4-"_Merci, monsieur!"_ I said to him excitedly.

I immediately dug into my hamburger, and I groaned with delight,

5-"c'est delicieux!" I told him happily

6-He bowed,"ce fut un plaisir, cherrie!"

We ate quickly, and went out to check up on other experiments, and I waved goodbye to French Fry as we left. He waved back happily as well, looking pretty ecstatic that someone could understand his "_native" _language.

Line Break 

After a full day of meeting experiments, it was time for dinner. I and lilo were pretty tired, after seeing nearly every experiment on the island.

They were pretty much all awesome, and we'd probably see the rest of them tomorrow.

While we were walking back up the path back to her house, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, what day is it?"

Lilo looked at me weirdly, but said, "October 24th, why?"

"Only six days till Halloween!"

She eyes widened,"oh yeah!"

"What should we be?"

While we talked about costume possibilities, stitch looked at us like we were insane, but continued to walk up the path.

"Oh, I can be Batgirl!" I exclaimed

"I wanna be a witch!" lilo cried

"We'll have to start making our costumes!"

"Oh, I've never made a costume before," Lilo said

I waved it aside, "I'll help you," then I turned to Stitch, who was a couple feet ahead of us, "Stitch, what are you gonna be!"

"Vampire!" he said happily, opening his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth

"Ha-ha, awesome! C'mon, let's start making our costumes!" I exclaimed, and we ran up the rest of the path.

_should Gantu be in this story? he would be evil though_

_and no, I don't know any French, except for wei, and merci, I got all that from Google translator. long live Google! R&R!_

1-what do you have to eat ?

**2-oh, we have hamburgers, french fries, hot dogs, and much more !**

**3-oh, how delicious ! **

**4- thank you, sir !**

**5-it's delicious !**

**6-it was a pleasure, cherrie !**


	5. Chapter 5:Halloween

_**Ava & Stitch ch. 5 Halloween**_

_I would like to thank, my loyal readers, such as Needles626-thank you for the reviews! And I'd use your suggestion, but lilo had black hair to-thanks anyway!_

_Pokemonsora-thank you for the suggestion!_

_Thank you all that reviewed!_

_Now, an unexpected guest returns to Kauai, and the duo of three (or whatever you call a group of three) becomes four!_

_I own nothing! Sadly_

Ava's POV

It had only taken me 3 days to make my and Lilo's costume, and Stitch's only a day. We were now putting on our costumes, and getting ready to go trick or treating. Lilo had wanted her costume simple, so it was only a long black dress, with wide sleeves, and a large black witch hat, which we'd bought. Stitch had put on vampire fangs, along with a vampire cloak, that was red on the inside, and black on the outside.

My costume was a bit more detailed, with a short black dress, and the yellow batman symbol on the chest, with the long batman cape, the reached down to my knees, with black tights, and my black converse at the bottom. My mask was black molded plastic that made a pretty cool batgirl mask.

Nani had gone to bed with a headache, so Jumba and Pleakley were going to give out candy, much to Jumba's chagrin. As I, Lilo, and Stitch came down the elevator, we heard Jumba protesting about giving out candy.

"Jumba was planning to create evil super weapon! Cannot give out candy to little humans!"

"Well, someone had has to give out candy!" Pleakley cried in his shrill voice

"That is why you are here!"

Pleakley huffed in indignation,

"Guys, you're gonna have to give out candy, cause if anything explodes in your room, Nani is gonna have _all _our heads," I said as we came in

Jumba groaned, "Small girl is right, big girl will be having all our heads, especially Jumba's,"

"But we don't have costumes!" Pleakley exclaimed

Me and Lilo glanced at each other, and smiled

"I don't think you're gonna need costumes," she said

Line Break of halloweeny-ness!

So, Jumba and Pleakley ended up not wearing costumes, and since it was Halloween, people would think they were anyway. It was pretty funny, when you thought about it. Me, Lilo, and Stitch, left the house, as soon as it got dark, waving goodbye to Jumba and Pleakley, as we walked down the path. People had slowly begun to come out of their houses, and soon we were surrounded by kids.

We hurriedly trick or treated, in order to get more candy, and we had to drag stitch off some poor kid, who had coconut/coffee flavored candy. Right when we were about finished with our rounds, we ran into a red haired with glasses, and her friends, who looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Weirdlo!" she called

Then I remembered, _Mertle_

"What do you want, Mertle!" Lilo called back

Mertle ignored her, and said, "So you're trick or treating with your freaky dog"

"And me, "I said casually

She turned to me, "who're you?"

"Ava," was all I said

She looked at me appraisingly," you look popular, why're you hanging with _Weirdlo?_

_Me? Popular? Ha!_

Instead I said,"I'm Lilo's friend,"

Mertle laughed, "Why would you want to be her friend?"

"yyyyeeeaaaahhhh," her friends chorused

I put my arms around Lilo's shoulders, in a friendly way, "cause I think Lilo's awesome,"

"Yyyeeaaahhh!" Stitch said, and I and Lilo had to try hard not to laugh

Mertle hmphed, and muttered, "whatever," before stalking off, her cronies falling in behind her

Lilo turned to me, "thanks!"

I shrugged, "anything to help my ohana,"

Lilo smiled widely, and I said, "C'mon, let's hit a couple more houses before it gets to dark!"

And we ran off, having to pull stitch off another kid on the way.

Line break of _more _halloweeny-ness! 

"Are you sure we have to visit this….Spooky, was it?" I asked Lilo nervously, as we walked through the dark undergrowth, toward a large, old and very scary looking mansion.

"Of course! We always visit Spooky on Halloween!" Lilo exclaimed

"Ih," Stitch agreed

I gulped, "a-alright,"

In only a few moments, we were standing outside the large doors, leading into the mansion. Lilo knocked 3 times, and the door opened, to reveal a sort of blob looking alien, with spines on its back, and glowing green eyes.

"Happy Halloween Spooky!" Lilo exclaimed happily,though I looked at the experiment warily

_What if he revealed my biggest fear? _

"Uh, he won't transform into anything, will he?" I whispered to Stitch

He shook his head,"naga, only people who come to be scared,"

I sighed in relief

_Nothing to worry about_

Line Break again

After about half an hour of playing hide-n-seek, plus other various games, we were getting ready to leave.

"Bye, Spooky!" Lilo called

I waved goodbye, while Stitch said, "bye cousin!"

We hadn't taken a single step, when a space ship landed, not twenty feet away from us. The gangplank thing on the bottom lowered, to reveal a huge shadow. me and Lilo gasped, and Stitch growled. Then, the shadow seemed to get smaller, as whatever was in there came closer.

Finally the person was in plain sight, at the bottom of the gangplank.

It was a yellow/orange alien, who was slightly pudgy. He had large solid black eyes, and a red koala nose. He had 3 short yellow antennae looking things on the top of his head that were tipped with orange. He also had two buck teeth. In all, he looked like an oversized, though adorable, alien plush toy.

Lilo's eyes widened in recognition, and she cried "Rueben!" at the same time Stitch yelled,"Cousin!"

_Rueben? _

Then I remembered

"Hey cuz, Lilo," he said, greeting them as they ran up to him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, once she finished hugging him

"I'm on break," he said

Then he noticed me, standing a few feet away, "who're you?"

"I'm Ava, Lilo's friend,"

"She's the newest addition to our ohana!" Lilo said proudly

He smiled, showing his buck teeth even more, "cool, you have official "ohana" status. I'm Reuben by the way, if you didn't catch that," he said, sticking his hand out

I shook it, his hand was fluffy, and his claws pricked my skin a little.

"So what brings you to our humble planet?"

"Like I said, I'm on break,"

I looked at him, my head cocked to the side, "what's your job?"

"I'm the number one galley officer of the Galactic Armada," he said proudly

"Whoa," I breathed

Lilo had told me about the Armada, so I knew it was a big deal

"And since I'm on leave, I guessed, what better place to go on vacation, than sunny Hawaii," he continued,

"oh, it's going to be so much fun!" Lilo said enthusiastically

"You have anywhere to stay?" I asked him

"Oh, I can stay on the ship,"

"Oh no! you have to stay with us!" Lilo interjected

"Would Nani be alright with that?" I asked her skeptically

She waved it aside, "it'll be fine,"

I looked down at my watch, and saw it was already nine. "Lilo, we'd better be getting back before Pleakley has an aneurism,"

"Okay!" she said brightly, running toward the house, dragging Reuben behind her. As he was being dragged, he pulled out what looked like car keys out of the duffle bag he was carrying, clicking a button. The ship made a car sounding beep, locking it.

I smirked;_ guess things aren't so different after all_

_Happy Halloween my pretties! MAY THE HALLOWEEN GODS GRANT YOU MILLIONS OF CANDIES ON YOUR TRICK- OR -TREATING VENTURES!_

_R&R ma peeps! When you're NOT having a heart attack from all the candy you've eaten!_


	6. Chapter 6:Dia de los Muertos

Ch.6 _Dia de los Muertos_

_Okay, I know Dia de los Muertos was last night, but I didn't have time to type it. Though, 2 chapters in 3 days is pretty good! Well, I THINK it's been 3 days… Anyway, after this chapter, there's gonna be some bonding time between Ava and Rueben! XD can't wait so R&R people!_

No one's POV

Pleakley had indeed nearly had an aneurism, when he saw how late Ava, Lilo & stitch had come back. He yelled so loud he nearly woke up Nani, but everyone quickly shushed him before he could. Lilo told him that Rueben would be staying, and of course, Pleakley "flipped out", shrilly asking,"where is he gonna sleep!"

"I can sleep on the sofa, "Rueben said, and promptly threw himself onto said sofa, and fell asleep.

"Guess that's settled," Ava said, as she, Lilo & stitch walked toward the elevator.

Line Break-still No one's POV

The next morning, while Lilo and stitch were watching cartoons, and Rueben was sleeping, Ava came down the elevator, and went into the kitchen. She looked around for a moment, before turning to Pleakley, who was wearing his traditional orange muumuu, with white flower patterns, and dusting.

"Pleakley, where are the candles?" she asked him

"In the second drawer to the right," he answered absently

"Thanks!" she called, and she proceeded to go through said drawer. She then made a grilled cheese sandwich and pulled a hibiscus flower off the plant on the dining table. She also grabbed several pillowcases, before going back up the elevator. Pleakley then realized what happened, "why'd she get all that stuff?"

Lilo turned around to look at him and shrugged, before turning to stitch, "do you know?"

He shook his head,"naga"

"Well, go check!" he cried in his increasingly shrill voice

Lilo and stitch groaned,"fine,"lilo said, and both she and stitch stood up lazily, and walked over to the elevator. Almost instantly, stitch could smell smoke, but only barely. Once they reached the top, they saw Ava kneeling, organizing something

"What're you doing?" Lilo asked, her head cocked a little to the side

Ava turned around, surprised, "it's my _Dia de los Muertos _alter, "she said, gesturing to what she had been organizing. It was some of Lilo's huge books, stacked on top of another, each covered with a pillow case. On the bottom book, there were 2 lit candles in candle holders. On the second book, there was the plate with the grilled cheese sandwich, steam still rising off of it. On the top book, sat her pocket watch, being supported a wooden block. Next to it was the hibiscus flower.

"deea dey lose muertose?"Lilo asked, trying to pronounce it.

"_Dia de los Muertos,"_Ava said in perfect Spanish, "it's a Mexican holiday, to celebrate your dead ancestors,"

Lilo looked at her strangly,"why would you celebrate dead people?"

Ava chuckled, "you celebrate their memory, and it's a happy holiday, with parades, and festivals, and so on,"

"Then what's that?" Lilo asked, pointing at the alter

"That's my alter. There's supposed to be a picture, but since I don't have one, I used the watch my parents gave me,"

"Whoa," she said, and she stepped forward. Stitch came forward as well, curious. He noticed the sandwich on the altar, and he reached for it. Though Ava quickly smacked his hand away, and said, "Don't eat that,"

"Is that for you?" Lilo asked while stitch rubbed his hand, muttering in Tantalong

Ava shook her head, "it's an offering, for my parents,"

She noticed Lilo looking confused, so she explained,"supposeably, the spirits of the people who have died, come back to earth, and go to their alters, and eat the offerings,"

Lilo looked at the shrine in awe.

"Wanna help me finish setting it up?"She asked Lilo, who nodded excitedly. Soon, the alter was all finished, and stitch hadn't eaten anything. Lilo looked at it excitedly, when she suddenly glanced at the floor, nervous,"c-can you help me make one for my parents?"

Ava smiled kindly, "sure,"

_Awwww, sappy ending! Kay, so next chapter, bonding time between Ava and Rueben. And don't worry, there'll be some action soon enough! R&R people! R&R! _


	7. Chapter 7:Bonding

Ava & Stitch ch.7 Bonding

_I told ya there'd be bonding! Now R&R! oh, and thanks to those who reviewed!_

_ONCE AGAIN-I own nothing-though I REALLY wish I did_

No One's POV

It started off as an ordinary day. Or, as ordinary as it can get, in the Pelekai household. Jumba was inventing-who-knows-what, Nani had gone to work, Pleakley was going through the house, cleaning, Lilo and Stitch had gone to hula class, so Ava had nothing to do.

She walked into the kitchen and made herself a quick grilled cheese sandwich, and was startled when she heard a voice behind her,"you can make sandwiches?"

She turned around, and saw that it was Rueben,"yeah, I really like to make 'em,"

"Can I try one?" he asked curiously

She nodded, "what kind?"

"Same you're having,"

She quickly made another grilled cheese sandwich and handed it to him. He took a large bite and his widened slightly, if that was possible, "this is good,"

"Really?" Ava asked, surprised

He nodded, "almost as good as mine,"

Ava smirked, "well, coming from the master, I'll take that as a compliment,"

* * *

Line Break

The rest of the day, Ava and Rueben sat around, watching TV, eating sandwiches, talking, and sometimes telling a joke at Pleakley's expense, which Jumba approved of greatly. Rueben talked about his job, and such, and Ava listened, fascinated.

She'd always wanted a life of adventure, and she'd never gotten that back in Nevada. Here, she could express herself, and have fun. Here she could reach for the stars, and beyond (literally) with the help of her friends. Her family

Line Break 

Rueben had just finished Ava about Gantu, how he'd been evil, (and stupid) at first, but in the end, he helped them stop Hamsterviel, and save the world. Ava listened with rapt attention to every word, absorbed in the story. She sat cross legged on the sofa, with Rueben sitting normal next to her, while her continued to share his stories and jokes.

She then told him about her life, though leaving out the part of somehow magically appearing inside a Disney movie, and it paled in comparison to his. Lilo and stitch soon returned from their hula class, and listened to her story as well.

* * *

Line Break 

Before anyone knew it, it was time for dinner. Nani called and said she'd be late, so Pleakley made dinner. It appeared he'd gotten a _bit _better. Plus, Ava, Lilo, and Rueben helped him. Soon, they'd made nice, simple spaghetti. Stitch sucked some of the noodles through his nose, making nearly everyone go,"ew!", but laughed right after, except for Pleakley that it.

Ava then realized something, "where's Jumba?"

As if to answer her question, a large explosion was heard from Jumba and Pleakley's room. There was a low humming sound, then all the lights in the house went off, plunging everything into darkness.

"Blackout, "Rueben grumbled

Lilo looked out the window, "whoa, the power went out on half the island!"

"We're gonna die!"Pleakley cried hysterically

"We're not gonna die, Pleakley, "Lilo told her panicked "uncle"

Through all this, Ava had been having a panic attack. She glanced around the dark room nervously, her heart pounding like crazy. They then heard a door open, and Jumba stepped out,"hehe, is being my bad,"

"No kidding!" Pleakley cried sarcastically

Stitch and Rueben then heard Ava's quick, and panicked breathing, and her heart, which was beating mile a minute. Stitch placed a hand on her arm,"Ava, okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine,"

"We need to light candles," Lilo said, "Stitch, where are they?"

Stitch turned on his night vision, and began looking through drawers. He pulled out a couple of candles, and a box of matches. "Who can light a candle?" Rueben asked

After a slight pause, Ava answered, "I can," she came forward, hands shaking slightly, still panicked, and lit a match, engulfing the room in sudden light. She placed it on the candle wick, her breathing and heart rate going down with every candle she lit. Everyone took a candle, and they were placed all throughout the house.

"We should be getting to bed," Ava suggested, walking toward the elevator, candle in hand

"Ih," stitch agreed

Jumba and Pleakley headed back to their room, and Lilo, Stitch, and Ava set for the elevator, when Rueben called Ava over. She came over, caustiously,"why were you so freaked out when the lights went out?" Rueben asked her

Ava only stood there silently. Rueben raised an eyebrow, "are you scared of the dark?" he was only greeted with silence once again, "why?" Ava looked at the candles, which were casted ghostly shadows that flickered constantly. She looked at Rueben, "it's a long story,"

He sat himself more comfortably on the couch, "I've got time,"

_*Flashback* with flashback sound affects!_

_Ava and one of her past foster families had taken a trip to California. They had immediately gone to the beach, and her "sister" had dared her to go into the deeper, farther, part of the ocean, about 50 feet out. "Are you insane!" a ten-year-old Ava asked her, "I could drown!"_

"_Then I guess you're too chicken!" _

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!" she said, shoving Ava_

"_fine!" Ava said angrily, wanting to stop the teasing. She went into the water, her sister behind her, she began swimming out, everything fine, she was a very good swimmer, so she had no problem. Suddenly, she felt something begin to pull her under._

_She looked down, seeing nothing, but the pull strengthened, _rip current!

_She tried to swim away feverishly, even though that, which was the wrong way to get out of a rip current. She began to get pulled under, arms and legs waving around, trying to get back to the surface._

_Right when she was about to run out of air, the rip current lessoned up, and she quickly swam for the surface. Gasping, she looked around for her sister, only to see her swimming for shore. _Wimp

_Suddenly, she felt something coming up behind her. She slowly turned around, and saw a huge, nearly 15 foot wave, and coming straight at her. Before she could even react, it hit her, making her go flipping, head over heels, through the water. The once calm ocean around her had turned a pitch black, she couldn't see a thing._

_The blackness was endless, and she thought she'd never see daylight again, when she suddenly felt strong arms grab her, and pull her out of the water._

_*End Flashback*-flashback music returns-_

Once her story was finished, Rueben simply stared at her in shock, "whoa,"

Ava only sat silently, "I can see why you're scared of the dark,"

"And oceans,"Ava said quietly

He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She looked at him, "could you not tell Lilo?"

He nodded, "sure,"

She got up, "and, thanks for listening,"

Though she didn't know it, a certain small, blue alien had been listening in, and once she stood, he scurried back up the elevator shaft.

**Oh! Suspense! Well, not really. I was eating spaghetti as I wrote this! I could LITERALLY live on spaghetti, I love it so much! I was also listening to Burning love-of course from Lilo and stitch**

**And, I saw Megamind on Sunday and all I have to say, is that it was….FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! I loved it! If you haven't seen it, you are missing out! Anyway, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8:clones

Ava & stitch ch.8

_Kay, now we're in for some action!_

_If you read, please REVIEW! And Gantu will appear in that story, but there will be a little twist-he will be both bad and good-_

_You'll figure it out eventually!*laughs hysterically* _

_On to the story! Oh, btw-this isn't the day after ch.7-it's a couple days later_

_I own nothing!*sobs*_

_Ava's POV_

I woke up early that day, around six. I looked out the window, to see a beautiful, cloudless, light blue sky. I sighed contentedly. I loved Hawaii, the weather, the people, everything. I looked over to the bunk bed, and saw Lilo and stitch, still out cold. We had installed another bed along the wall, so Rueben was no longer sleeping on the sofa.

He too, was still sleeping, and snoring slightly, at that. Smiling, I got out of bed, and headed downstairs. Everything was silent, everyone still asleep.I walked to the fridge, looking for the Tupperware bowl that held last night's dinner, of _carne asada,_which I'd shown Pleakley how to make. I finally found it, opened it, and pulled a piece of meat out. It was neither soggy, nor falling apart, so I closed the Tupperware, place it back in the fridge, and closed the fridge as well. I walked out onto the porch, where I'd put a lawn chair the night before.

I sat down and began to eat my piece of meat, looking up at the sky, which seemed to be an endless blue, and far as the eye could see. Though, along the ocean, I could see a faint orange and red, from the rising run. Suddenly, I felt someone next to me. I turned to see stitch, who was staring, transfixed, at my piece of _carne asada_. I sighed, and ripped a piece off, giving it to him.

He swallowed it in one gulp, and smiled cutely. I shook my head, chuckling. We then resumed watching the sunrise, together.

Line Break 

We were all eating breakfast, me, Lilo, and stitch, a bowl of cereal, and Rueben, of course, a sandwich. Pleakley was sitting at the table, reading a magazine, when his cell phone rang. He hurriedly picked it up, and I heard him mutter distinctly, "I hope it's not mother," though his eye widened when he saw who it was.

"Is this, ex-agent Wendy Pleakley?" someone who sounded strangely familiar, asked

I was drinking milk at the time, and when I heard his full name, I did a spit take, spraying all the milk out of my mouth, surprised,"w-wendy?" I asked, trying to laugh

Pleakley glared at me, but answered the Grand Council woman, "yes, ma'am,"

"Is Experiment 625 present?"

Pleakley nodded, and handed the phone to Rueben, "yes?"

"Will you be staying on earth any longer?"

Rueben glanced at us," yeah, I think so"

"Alright, you may return to the Armada whenever you wish,"

Rueben nodded, "thank you Council Woman,"

The call was then ended, and Rueben handed the phone back to Pleakley. "You're staying longer!" Lilo exclaimed, hugging Rueben

He laughed,"Yeah, I can't leave my ohana hanging,"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We all glanced at each other confused, and Lilo got up to answer the door. Once she opened it, she squealed in delight, and cried,"Gantu!  
I walked up to the door, and saw, that it was indeed, Gantu. Though, something seemed a little off about him. I glanced at stitch, who I saw was glaring at Gantu, distrust clear in his eyes. _But I thought that Gantu had turned good, and all that?_ "What're you doing here, blubber butt?" Rueben asked, once he was at the door.

I saw Gantu growl slightly, with annoyance, though me and stitch seemed to be the only ones who noticed. Jumba and Pleakley also came out, to see what all the commotion was. "Ah, Gantu, good to be seeing you!" Jumba said, and soon as he was outside.

"Why're you here?" I asked, slightly suspicious, something still seemingly off about the whale-shark alien

"I've come to collect 625,"he said simply

We all shared confused glances, "the Grand Council Woman said I could stay here longer," Rueben said,

"Well, that's just been changed,"Gantu said

Rueben sighed, head slightly lowered, "fine," he mumbled. He had to listen to his higher up, no matter how much he didn't want to, "let me get my stuff," he continued

"No, that won't be necessary, just follow me to the ship,"

We all followed the large alien, until we were in the forest near the Elvis bench. Jumba and Pleakley came as well, since if anything happened to me or Lilo, Nani would probably kill them. We waved goodbye to Rueben sadly, me more than the others.

That's when I saw what seemed off about Gantu, his eyes were red, not blue, like in the show. I turned to Stitch and whispered, "Stitch, doesn't Gantu have _blue _eyes?"

Stitch's eyes widened in realization, and growled,"gaba tochiba!"

Rueben paused, about halfway up the catwalk, and glanced back at us, "that's not Gantu!" I exclaimed, pointing at the imposter. Everyone gasped, and the fake-Gantu muttered,"Blitznack!" pulled his plasma gun out of its holster.

"Run!" Rueben cried, and we did just that, and soon we were at the Elvis bench, overlooking a pretty treacherous-looking cliff. _Just great_

Fake-Gantu then came up behind us, "come with me, 625,"

"What, do I get cookies if I join the dark side?" he mocked

"No, your friends leave with their lives,"

We all glanced at each other, now scared. Stitch prepared to attack, but fake-Gantu fired, the plasma barely missing Lilo. Stitch ran in front of her, to shield her from any other oncoming projectiles. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, or I'll blow you all off the cliffside," fake–Gantu growled

"Eh, no blowing up please!" Jumba cried

"I'm not going anywhere, "Rueben said, standing his ground

Fake-Gantu's gaze passed over each of us, slowly. His gaze then stopped on me, and I saw him smirk slightly. He then snapped his fingers, and out of the trees, came an experiment, "Richter!" Lilo cried in disbelief

But then I noticed the red eyes,"uh, Lilo, I don't think that's Richter,"

Gantu nodded, "it's a clone," he then glanced at the purple alien, "well, what you are waiting for?"

Clone-Richter nodded, and pounded his tail. A huge crack appeared in the ground, heading towards me. Everything shook, and the ground fell out from under my feet._Oh crud_

**Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I've been thinking about this chapter ever since I started this FF. so, review, or you'll never find out what happens to Ava!-but seriously, review-**

**-over, under, and out!**


	9. Chapter 9:Blind

Ava & Stitch ch. 9 Blind

_**On my way to school today, I fell of my bike, and my handlebars hit me in the stomach, but also prevented my head from cracking open on the sidewalk, so that's probably a good thing..But it hurt! And I got a cut on my knee **____** well, on to more important things**_

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, etc. this story! Now R&R! _

Ava's POV

As the ground crumbled beneath my feet, I instinctively threw my arms out, scrabbling for a hold on the rock. I managed to dig my nails into the dirt, leaving me dangling over what was left of the cliff. "Ava!" I heard Rueben cry, as all my concentration was on NOT falling off the cliff side. I saw him make a move to help, but fake-Gantu pointed his gun at me,"make one move, and I'll blow her off the cliff," he threatened, and then held out a pair of super-durable-arms cuffs, "now come with me,"

Rueben's shoulders slumped with defeat, knowing that he couldn't help me, without having Fake-Gantu blow me off the cliff. He walked forward, Fake-Gantu placing the cuffs on his wrists, on the hover pad-thing on his feet.

"Alright, now help her up," Rueben said, jerking his head in my direction

Fake-Gantu chuckled evilly, smirking, "I never said I'd help her up,"

Rueben's already huge eyes widened, "but you have to help her!"

Fake-Gantu only ignored him, and walked back into the forest, back towards his ship, Rueben's hover pad following suit. Rueben turned his head to look at me, his gaze filled with remorse, "I'm sorry," he mouthed

_No _

Suddenly, I began to lose my grip on the rocks, and as I scrabbled for purchase, Lilo turned to me alarmed, and began to run towards me. Just before I lost my grip altogether, I saw Stitch run into the forest, and heard multiple thuds, and a cry of surprise, and just as I fell off the cliff, I saw a yellow blur running towards me.

Then I was falling, the wind whipping my hair into my face. I saw the yellow blur looking over the edge of the cliff, with what looked like an arm outstretched, a last effort to catch me, just as I hit the water, back first, causing a belly-flop-feeling to appear over my spine.

The water itself was calm, and just as I was about to relax, I felt something all too familiar begin to pull me under. The rip current pulled me deeper; making me hit both my head and right hand on rocks that had been laying in wait, under the water.

Just as I was falling unconscious, I saw something yellow dive into the water next to me.

Line BREAK 

As I slowly came too, I realized two things. 1. I wasn't dead, and 2. I was lying on sand, not the bottom of the ocean. I slowly opened my eyes, to see a blurry yellow figure standing over me. I blinked a few times, and everything came into focus. The yellow blur, turned out to be Rueben, who had been leaning over me, anxiously. Though, when he saw my eyes open, his own flooded with relief.

I slowly sat up, my head spinning. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

I nodded, which made my head spin even more, and coughed up some water, though I got my breathing back to normal on a few moments. "Ava!" I heard someone cry, and was then tackled by both Lilo and Stitch,"Ava okay?' he asked

"Yeah I'm fine," I assured him

"I trust you're alright now?" a startlingly familiar voice asked

I craned my head around to see the Grand Council Woman, standing over me.

"u-uh y-yeah, I'm fine," I stammered

She looked down at me appraisingly, "you're hurt,

I looked down at my right hand confused, and saw a long cut, winding from the back of my thumb, down around the gap between my thumb and index finger, ending at my first knuckle. I then noticed that it was bleeding, and hurting like heck. Everyone behind me's eyes widened, and Lilo stammered,"y-your hand!"

The Council Woman, calm as ever, called one of her repto-guards that had a large red + on their helmet. "Tend to her hand," she told him, and he took a roll of bandages out of a kit he had with him, and began to treat my wound.  
She then turned to another dino guard, and asked him, "Did you find Hamster wheel and the Gantu clone?"

The guard shook his head, "they seem to have escaped,"

"Wait, that Gantu was a clone?" I asked the Council Woman, surprised

She nodded, "the real Captain Gantu is over there," she said, pointing a long, slender finger towards the large space ship, where the whale-shark alien was currently stepping out of.

"Gantu!" Lilo cried, and both she and stitch ran towards the large alien. Chuckling, he bent over, and ruffled her hair with one finger. Stitch regarded him cautiously, but seemed to see him as no threat.

"How are you, Lilo?" Gantu asked, while she fixed her hair

"I'm great!" she said happily, forgetting the fact that they'd very nearly been blown off a cliff by a clone Gantu,"and we have a new addition to our ohana!" she continued

She motioned for me to come over, and I stood- my hand newly bandaged-with help from Rueben. Once I had walked up to them, I saw how tall Gantu _really _was, which was easily taller than our house!

"Are you alright?" he asked me, and I nodded, still awed by his sheer size, "well you shouldn't worry, we're going to catch Hamsterviel, and the uh…_me_ clone,"

"You better, she almost drowned!" Rueben said, gesturing in my direction

Ignoring Rueben's patronizing command, he asked the little yellow expirement,"so 625, will you be going back to the Alliance?"

"Yes, will you be returning?" the Council Woman asked, walking back from where she'd been before

Rueben seemed to think about it for a moment, before leaning against my leg; "I think I'll be staying here, with me ohana, after all, I can't leave them hanging!" he finished with a smile

The Grand Council Woman nodded knowingly, before bidding us goodbye, and returning to her ship. Gantu turned to Rueben, "goodbye, 625,"

"See ya later blubber butt!"Rueben cried jokingly

Gantu smirked, and headed back to the ship as well. We then stood and watched the ship take off, and both Jumba and Pleakley came up behind us. "Ah, small girl is being better!" Jumba said jovially while Pleakley ran up to me, panicking once again.

"You're alive!" he cried happily

"Yyyyyeah, Rueben saved me," I said, gesturing at the little yellow experiment by my feet. Pleakley then grabbed my shoulders with his noodle arms, and looked me over,  
"gah! You're hurt!" he said, as his gaze fell on my right hand

"Yeah, I got a small cut, and-"

"You're gonna die!" he cried dramatically

"Pleakley! Pleakley, I'm fine!"

I then looked over at Lilo and Stitch, who were playing, and at Rueben and Jumba who were watching the ship flying toward the stratosphere. My whole life, I had always said, "I wish I had a friend," but I know saw, that I had been blind to what I really wanted. A family. An ohana.

I turned back to Pleakley," we're all fine,"

_**Once again, a special thanks to everyone who reviewed and etc. - throughout this story I tried to keep the whole "Lilo and stitch ohana-ness" and I think it did a pretty good job! Oh, and there is gonna be an epilogue! Plus, I'm gonna write a sequel!XD- now, R&R! **_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_**Okay, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I have an actual excuse. 3 actually. **_

_**1.I was at my grandparent's all week, and there's no internet**_

_**2. mydog got sick while we were there, and threw up a bunch of times-she's okay now, though**_

_** 3. and, oh yeah, my best friend's brother DIED Tuesday! **_

_**I hope those are valid excuses- now, let's get on with the story, and not talk about my increasingly depressing life **_

Ava's POV of course 

I woke up, at about 5 in the morning. I just laid in bed, wondering why I woke up so early, since it was winter break I was now waking up around 7. As I was pondering my strange sleeping habits, I looked out the window, and saw the sun was already rising above the horizon. Now, why did I wake up so early? _Wait a minute, isn't it, _

It's Christmas!_" _I exclaimed, sitting up

Lilo and Stitch were sitting bolt upright in less than a second, when they'd been passed out just a moment before, "Christmas!" they cried, and jumped onto the elevator, and rode downstairs. I was about to follow them, when I noticed someone was missing. I turned to see Rueben, still sound asleep, and snoring slightly. I walked over and shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He only mumbled incoherently, and turned in his sleep.

I thought for a moment, before leaning in, and whispering in his ear, "They're giving out free sandwiches across the street!"

He stood up in a flash, and exclaimed,"save one for me!"

Then he looked around in confusion, then sent an annoyed glare at me. "c'mon," I laughed, "before Lilo opens all the presents,"

I walked over to the elevator, and he followed, muttering darkly in Tantalong. Soon we were at ground level, and I walked to the living room, to see Lilo and Stitch sitting around the tree, organizing their presents into piles. When Lilo saw me come in, she threw a present at me, crying,"This is yours!"

I quickly caught it with my left hand, my right still sore, before it hit my face, and told her,"Lilo, don't throw presents,"

"You sound like Nani!" she said, while rifling through the presents. "I'm gonna open this one!" she exclaimed, holding up a present

"You have to wait for everyone to _wake up_, Lilo,"

She paused for a moment, before running into the hallway, screaming, "WAKE UP!"

I groaned, and face palmed, while Stitch continued to go through the presents, awaiting Lilo's return, and Rueben had an amused look on his face.

She ran to Nani's door, and pounded on it, still yelling, "wake up!"

A disheveled Nani soon opened the door, and Lilo then ran to the other side of the hallway, and then pounded on Jumba and Pleakley's door. There was a thud that I assumed was Jumba falling off the top bunk and the door soon opened as well, to show Jumba and Pleakley in their pajamas. Lilo then practically dragged them to the living room, and then sat them down on the sofa, then she sat down herself, "there, everyone's awake!" she told me happily

I groaned, but complied, and both me and Rueben sat down, and Lilo exclaimed, "I'm first!" and picked up a particularly large present, and ripped off the wrapping paper, to reveal a large book, titled,_ Monsters of the World Vol.1._with various pictures of monsters."From Stitch!" he declared proudly

Lilo hugged him happily, and placed the book next to her, and Stitch then cried, "Stitch next!" and picked up a present from his pile. He read, "to: stitch, from: Ava," he smiled at me, and then proceeded to rip open the present, to show a red superhero cape, like the one in the first movie. He "ohhhed," in appreciation, and quickly put it on, jumping around the room happily.

Me and Lilo laughed, while Rueben once again had an amused look on his face, "C'mon Stitch, don't you want to see what everyone else gets?" Lilo asked him

He quickly returned to his seat among the presents, though he still played with his cape a little.

"You're next, Ava,"Rueben told me

I turned to the pile of presents, and began to search for one that was mine. I found a small nicely wrapped box, with my name on it, from Stitch. Glancing up at him, I ripped it open, and then lifted the lid of the box, to see what appeared to be a large dark blue marble, so dark, it was almost black.

I looked up at Stitch quizzically, and he said, "Is memory ball, lift it to light and you see,"

I slowly lifted it up, so that the light from the window hit it. It suddenly began to glow light blue, and I saw something inside it, a memory. It showed when I first landed in the Lilo & Stitch world, then me, Lilo and Stitch trick or treating, and lastly, it changed to when I was setting up my _Dia de los Muertos_ alter.

"Whoa," I breathed, then turned to Stitch, "thanks,"

"Ochiba," he said, and I assumed that was "you're welcome,"  
"now for Jumba!" Lilo exclaimed, picking up a large present from behind the tree, and handing it to him, with some difficulty

He pulled off the wrapping paper, to reveal a large metal box, with a label reading _Extreme Caution. _"Fusion crystals?" he gasped

Lilo nodded, "we all pitched in to get them for you!"  
"Wait, you guys went to outer space without my permission?" Nani asked

I shook my head, and jerked my thumb back at the two experiments, "no, Stitch and Rueben did,"

Nani nodded contentedly, and Jumba turned to us,"Jumba is thanking you!" he said, hugging the box, before setting it back down.,"now I am having gifts for small and little girl," he pulled two thin presents out of his pocket ,both wrapped expertly, one in silver, the other gold. He handed me the silver one, Lilo the gold, and we quickly ripped off the wrapping paper.

We lifted the lids, and inside there were what seemed to be iPhones, except everything on mine was electric blue, except for the screen, and on the home button, instead of a square, it was a star. The same for Lilo's, except her's was red, with a swirl instead of a star.

"Is it an iPhone?" I asked Jumba

"Bah! This makes primitive earth iPhone seem like toaster oven! It is the jPhone!" he declared proudly

"_j_Phone?"Lilo asked

Jumba nodded, "since earth iPhone had "i" Jumba put "j" for Jumba!"

"_So_, what does it do?" I asked

"Ah, it has everything iPhone would have, but better! has internet anywhere one planet, can listen to any song in the world, has long lasting battery supply that can be lasting for as long as week, has Tantalong to English translator, can tell you exact temperature anywhere on planet, has camera, games, _and _has weapons," Jumba finished smugly

"Wait, _weapons_?" Nani asked worriedly

Jumba nodded, "plasma beam, shield, and net, for safety reasons,"

I turned on my jPhone, and saw an app that looked like a plasma gun, "I'm guessing, _that's_ the gun?" I said, pointing at the app

Jumba nodded again, "so small and little girl can defend themselves,"

Me and Lilo stood and hugged Jumba,"thanks,"

He patted us on the head, and said,"you are being welcome,"

We sat back down, and Lilo exclaimed, "It's time for Rueben's present!" and pulled a small gift out of the slowly shrinking pile, and handed it to him, "it's from me, "she told him proudly

He opened it to reveal a certificate to the local sandwich shop-which sold very good sandwiches-that said he got a free sandwich every Friday, for a year. He smiled widely, "thanks Lilo,"

Stitch then rifled through the presents, and pulled a large one out, crying, "For Pleakley!" and set it down in front of the half –asleep-one eyed alien

He ripped of the wrapping paper, to show a_ huge_ book, that was about 2ft thick. He read the cover aloud, "Everything in Human History," he gasped, "thank you!" and hugged the gigantic book.

"Okay, Lilo's turn," I said, and Lilo grabbed a present from the pile behind her, "for Lilo, from Ava," she read, and then tore into the present. It revealed to be five-mint condition Elvis records I'd bought at the antique store. She gasped and thanked me, and I could she was itching to play them on her record player.

"Now it's Nani's turn!" Lilo declared, and handed her a gift. It was a thin box, wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. She opened it, and gasped, lifted up the necklace inside. It was the outline of a large crescent moon, with outlines of small moons and stars inside of it, all lined with cubic zirconium. "It's for your "not dates" with David," I informed her, and she blushed, but happily

"Now Stitch's turn!" the impatient experiment announced, and grabbed a present from the pile, and ripped it open.

"Oh, that's from me!" Lilo said

Stitch then pulled out a medium sized gray ball. He looked at it confused, before biting it, but nothing happened. He looked at it, now utterly confused.

Lilo laughed, "It's indestructible!"

I looked at Lilo curiously, "where did'ja get _that_? Wait, don't tell me," I said, turned to look at Jumba, who was watching Stitch try to bite the ball, and amused look on his face, extremely similar to Rueben's

"Jumba is being guilty as charged," he said, putting his huge hands up in defense

I chuckled, shaking my head, also watching Stitch try feverishly to bite the ball.

"Ava's turn!" Lilo exclaimed, and then literally threw a present at me, _again. _

I quickly caught it, and saw that it was from Lilo. I opened it, to reveal a stuffed mummy, a bit less than a foot tall. I lifted it out, smiling. But then I noticed that there was something else inside as well. It was a picture of all of us, in front of the house. I looked at it surprised, and Lilo told me, "see, you have an ohana now,"

Blinking away tears, I said, "thanks Lilo,"

"Welcome!" she said happily

"Now it's your turn!" I told her, and she happily complied, grabbing a present. "From, Rueben," she read, before tearing it open. It was _Monsters of the World Vol.2_, and Lilo looked pretty estatic,"I've got the whole set now!" she said happily

"Okay, okay, I've got your guy's present here!" Pleakley announced suddenly, grabbing a long present from the nearly gone pile of presents, and handing it to me. Glancing at Lilo, I ripped it open, to reveal a large purple aluminum bat, with black rubber on the handle. Me and Lilo looked at each other, before turning to Pleakley, confused looks on our faces,"uh, Pleakley, what's this for?" I asked him quizzically

"It's to keep the boys away," he said simply

Me and Lilo glanced at each other again, before bursting out laughing. We then got up and hugged Pleakley,"thanks," we told him, still giggling

We sat back down, and began to look through our gifts. Then Jumba pulled another present out of his pocket, and said,"Ah, Pleakley, Jumba also got you something," and he handed it to the one eyed alien

"Oh, I wonder what it is?" he asked, and opened it, and pulled out a simple black watch. He put it on, and Jumba said,"ah, push this button here," pointing to a grey button to the side of the watch. Pleakley pushed it, and his form suddenly changed. Instead of his alien body, he looked _human. _He had normal human skin, two dark brown eyes, nearly black, two legs, dark brown hair the same color as his eyes, and he was still wearing the same pajamas,plus he looked to be in his late-twenties.

When Jumba saw his invention worked, he burst out laughed, while Pleakley stared at his five fingered hands in panic. "What did you do?" he squawked

Still laughing, Jumba said, "don't worry,is hologram projector, so humans are better fooled,"

"Yeah, don't worry, _Uncle Pleakley!" _I said, now laughing hysterically as well. Soon everyone except Pleakley was rolled on the floor, laughing

"Stop laughing!" he cried, but to no avail

After maybe five minutes we finally calmed down, and Pleakley clicked the button to revert to his normal self. Nani went into the kitchen to make a "special Christmas Breakfast" which I would have to help her with, Lilo and Stitch were going through their presents, Jumba went to work on some new inventions until breakfast was ready, and Pleakley was probably gonna try and find a way to destroy the watch, which I assumed Jumba had made indestructible.

I walked out onto the porch, and after a few moments I heard Rueben join me. "Hey, I er, never gave you your present," he said, and then one of his extra arms came out, a present in hand.

He handed it to me, and I pulled a present out my pocket as well,"ditto,"I said, and handed it to him.

"Open yours first," he said

I nodded, ripped off the wrapping paper, and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a stuffed zebra,about a foot tall, more or less, like the one they sell at Anthropology in my world. "I, er, didn't know what to get you," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously

"I love it," I said, smiling, "now open yours,"

He cautiously opened the thin box, and pulled out the same picture Lilo had given me, except it had all the cousins as well. "Just like Lilo said, you have an ohana now,"

He looked up at me with a genuine smile, "thanks,"

"Eh, you're welcome,"

I looked out to the horizon, feeling contented. Both of us now had an ohana that I knew we would have forever. Just like in the Lion King, "even those who are gone, are with us as we go on," my parents might be dead, but I'm sure their families aren't.

THE END

_**Well, I'm feeling pretty good 'bout this ending! Sorry if Rueben as a bit OOC but it needed to be done. He'll be more in character in the sequel. Oh, and the reason "aunt" Pleakley became "uncle" Pleakley is for mysterious reasons to be revealed in the fourth installment of Ava & Stitch. As for the sequel, it's gonna be a crossover, with "the #1 animated movie of all time," –commercials POV, though I completely agree with it. Also, what should the zebra's name be? It's gonna be important in the sequel. also, i made Pleakley be the over protective father-figure because I can totally see him being like that! Sorry it took so long to update, but like I said earlier, I have excuses. btw-if you want to see how the zebra looks, google **anthropology plush zebra_

_**-that's all folks!**_

_**-R.I.P. Dylan :(**_


	11. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION: I have posted the sequel to Ava & Stitch! It's on the Lilo & Stitch **_**Cartoon **_**crossover with Toy Story! So, go and read it! And review, but NO FLAMES! C'mon, go! The first chapter's a bit slow, but the next chapters will be better, I guaranty! So, READ IT! **


End file.
